Haar
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Beorc |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 11: Blood Runs Red in Chapter 23: [[The Great Bridge]] (Path of Radiance) Part 2, Prologue: On Drifting Clouds (Radiant Dawn) |class =Wyvern Lord |mirage = |voiceby =Jake Eberle |jap_voiceby =Takuya Eguchi }} Haar (Darahan in the German version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Profile ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Prior to the events of the game, Haar was a member of Begnion's Holy Dracoknights, but later left with the Fizzart Platoon. The Fizzart Platoon was a prestigious Dracoknight order who followed the lead of their commander, Shiharam Fizzart, to desert Begnion due to their inability to tolerate the senate's corruption. Despite being lazy by nature, Haar is an exceptional fighter, and became Shiharam's second-in-command. Shiharam even came to regard Haar as the son he never had, entrusting him with the task of looking after Jill, placing her in Haar's Wyvern division. Haar makes his first formal appearance in ''Path of Radiance in Chapter 20, where Shiharam urges him to leave the battlefield. Haar later joins Ike's army in Chapter 23, motivated by a desire to exact revenge on Daein for causing Shiharam's death. He then reveals his plan to get close to Petrine in order to slay her. Haar then remains with Ike's forces throughout the remainder of the Mad King's War before parting ways with them with Jill. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn After the end of The Mad King's War, Haar grows disinterested with military affairs, setting up a wyvern delivery company with Jill, flying across the continent as a cargo carrier. Sensing that war is about to break out yet again, Haar leaves Daein for a time by delivering packages elsewhere. However, as he is crossing into Crimea in Chapter 2-P, he becomes involved in the rebel uprising of Crimea when he accidentally stumbles upon a conflict between Elincia and several Begnion Dracoknights. He is pressured into joining Elincia's cause by an excited Marcia. Haar will later help Ike during the Laguz-Begnion War, and may be brought into the Tower of Guidance to face off against Ashera's forces. Following Ashera's defeat, Haar will reassume the charge of his cargo delivery service. Alternatively, if he shares an A-level Support with Jill, he will play an important role in helping the land of Daein prosper. Personality Haar assumes a calm and nonchalant attitude towards practically everything he does, and constantly has trouble staying awake. This may be observed throughout both games, where he can usually be found napping near his army's encampments. Haar is also known to be vocal on expressing his desire to sleep while participating in battles and marches. Despite his flaws, Haar possesses a strong sense of honor and loyalty towards people whom he respects, with Commander Shiharam standing out the most. Haar is also known to share a bond with Jill, although it is complicated. In a Base Conversation Ike shares with Haar, Haar neutrally describes Jill as simply the daughter of his dead teacher and nothing more. Regardless of this, he does care for her, ensuring that she is not harmed in any way. This can be seen in one of the clashes between Micaiah and Ike's forces, where Haar is able to speak to Jill and convince her to join his side so he can directly watch over her. In-Game Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 23: Have Jill speak to Haar in order to recruit him. Base Stats Growth Rates |65% |60% |5% |60% |35% |15% |45% |15% |} Support Conversations *Jill *Makalov Overall Haar is a very solid late-game prepromote. His base stats are good enough to be serviceable right off the bat, and he joins with good ranks in lances and, more importantly, axes. He is also in one of the best classes in the game, with high movement, flight, the ability to rescue most units, and Canto. He has somewhat lackluster speed, but this is his only real flaw, and the Brave Axe mitigates this flaw quite a bit. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | |△ | | | |◎ | | |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |70% |5% |70% |30% |45% |65% |20% |} Biorhythm Promotion Gains Overall Haar has superb bases across the board, barring Luck, Magic, and Resistance. Due to his high growths in Strength, Skill, and Defense, he will reach the Dragonlord's high caps of 38 in each with ease. His base HP of 46, which is curiously higher than most 2nd-tier Physical units' caps (Eg: Generals, Paladins, and Snipers) makes his low growth forgivable. Haar also benefits greatly from solid bases and superb availability, making him among the easiest units to train. His flyer utility, physical durability, damage output, hit rate, and high bases and availability makes him one of the best beorc in the game. Fire Emblem Heroes ;Black Tempest :''A dracoknight and former Daein soldier. Naturally talented, but lazy. Often napping. Appears in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Base Stats Rarity: Axe |Skill= Steel Axe }} Axe |Skill= Brave Axe Swap }} Axe |Skill= Brave Axe Swap }} Skills Quotes Path of Radiance Recruit Conversation Jill: Captain Haar? Haar: Greetings, Jill. So you're still alive, eh? Good to see. Jill: That's what I was going to say to you! You survived! I'm very pleased. Haar: General Shiharam left me in charge. I'm supposed to get our survivors and their families to Begnion. I can't die until that's done. Jill: Oh, I see... But then... Captain, why are you still in Daein? Haar: I...believe it or not, I'm a vindictive man. Revenge for the general is something I couldn't let go. Jill: Oh! But...that... Haar: Don't get the wrong idea. You're not the enemy I'm seeking. Jill: Huh? But... Haar: The ones responsible for general Shiharam's death, are the Daeins. I pretended to return to the fold so I could get close to General Petrine... I'm just waiting for my chance. But I think they may be on to me. My unit's a bunch of tough guys who serve as Petrine's watchdogs. Plus, I've been ordered to charge the Crimeans head-on. It's Daein's way of killing two birds with one stone. Jill: Don't do it! Come fight by our sides! If you're looking to kill Daeins, then we share the same goal! Haar: Jill...I, um... I don't trust Crimea anymore than I do Daein. I'm sick to death of serving countries. Jill: Captain... Haar: Still... I can't abandon the daughter of the man to whom I owe so much... Guess I'm changing sides again. Jill: Really? Oh, thank you, Captain! Haar: No, you've got backwards. Jill: Pardon? Haar: I'm a new recruit... So I'm under you. Thanks in advance, Captain. Jill: What? Don't be silly! Wait... Ah, Captain!!! Death Quote Radiant Dawn Recruit Conversation Marcia: Hey... Look who's here! It's Haar! Haar: ...Hello, Marcia. I see you're still flying about on that apple-eating hairbag... Marcia: And you're still asleep at the reins of that foul-smelling... Oh, crackers! I don't have time for your nonsense! Open that one good eye of yours and take a look around, will you? Those Begnion dracoknights have invaded Crimean skies! You've got to help us save the laguz they're trying to kidnap. Well, c'mon, Haar! Haar: Me? Why? I owe the queen a favor or two, but I'm not one of her soldiers. Marcia: You... You cad! Does having fought together in the Mad King's War mean nothing to you? Haar: Well, no, but... Look, I've got a delivery to make, and this cargo's really heavy. Sorry, Marcia. Maybe next time. Marcia: NEXT TIME?! You lizard-loving jerk! Would you really abandon us? What kind of man are you? Haar: The kind who lives to sleep another day. Well, good luck to you. See you around. Marcia: Stop! You have to stay and help! Uhm... OK, Haar, hear me out. You were an imperial dracoknight once, right? It's your job to fix this! They're your old comrades—you have to keep them in line! Haar: Huh? You're not making a lick of sense, girl. Marcia: Why do I have to make sense? If Jill were in trouble, I bet you'd help her! Please, please, please! C'mon, Haar! You have to help us. You have to! Haar: ...Is it really all that bad? Marcia: Yes! They're a tough bunch! And I'm all alone... I don't think I can manage to protect Queen Elincia. Please say you'll help... If only for the safety of the queen... Haar: ...Oh, fine. I really don't have time for this... But I guess I can lend a hand. Marcia: Thank you so much! I take back all the mean things I was thinking about you earlier. Haar: That girl's nothing but trouble. Well, if we're going to do this, let's get it over with. Up and at'em, partner!. Recruiting Jill Jill: Sir Haar! Why are you fighting for these people?! Haar: Hey, you stole my question! Why are you fighting for the Daein army? Jill: There was a war to liberate Daein while you were gone. So I joined the army again. Haar: Well, it looks like you did a good job. Daein has been liberated. So why are you still with the army? Jill: I can't just leave! These people are my friends! Haar: Oh, stop it with the sentimental nonsense, Jill. In case you haven't noticed, you're fighting your friends, too. Jill: What about you, then? How did you end up in this fight? Haar: Well... Somehow, I got mixed up in putting down uprisings in Crimea. And then I ended up with the Laguz Alliance because...you know, being old friends with Ike and all that. Jill: What?! That is hardly a cause worth fighting for!! You're unbelievable! Haar: All right, enough debating. What do you want to do now? Do you want to fight me? Jill: Of course not! I could never... Haar: Then join me. Jill: Easy for you to say! Haar: You're full of doubt. How do you live like that all the time? Is that how your father wanted you to live? Afraid to trust your own instincts? Jill: But... Haar: Daein has no business in this war. You know that, right? Jill: But...what about my comrades? What about my friends? Haar: Is dying how you show loyalty? If you're really their friend, then fight alongside us! Maybe that will get them to think about what they're doing. Jill: Oh, Captain... Haar: Come with me, Jill. We both know that we should follow our hearts, even if it makes us traitors. We know that better than anyone. For the sake of your father, live your life without shame. Jill: Y-you're right, Captain Haar! I've been so foolish. Just as before. I would be proud to serve with you. And...Captain Haar? Thank you. Thank you so much... Haar vs. Lekain Haar: Why is it that authority figures are always so unwilling to let go of their power? The world could flip upside down and you'd be trying to boss around gravity. Lekain: You clearly know nothing of me, lout! To oppose me is to oppose the goddess Ashera herself! Haar: That's strange... I always thought that role was filled by the apostle. But who can keep up these days? So you're defending the goddess... but will she do the same for you? Haar vs. Hetzel Hetzel: Wait... I remember you... You were one of the dracoknights that fled to Daein, defying the senators... You opposed the almighty Begnion and the word of the goddess... Why? Why would you defy such power? Haar: You could live another lifetime, and you'd still never understand. Haar vs. Levail Levail: Captain Haar! You are still alive! Haar: What happened that you didn't expect me to survive? Levail: Um... Nothing, I suppose. It's just that it's been a while since you left Begnion. Haar: Yeah. Twenty years ago, wasn't it? Levail: I was still very young at the time. You had just been dubbed a knight. Oh, it brings back such memories... The bravery of the dracoknights, especially the Fizzart Platoon. It was legendary among the soldiers. But then you suddenly defected to Daein. Haar: I got sick of taking orders from corrupt senators, so I ditched the country with General Shiharam. Levail: I joined the army after I came of age. But it was different after you all left. It was as if you took its spirit with you. The only exception was General Zelgius, the general of Duke Persis's army. Haar: I see. Is that why you're under his command? Levail: Yes. He is the last true knight. I will die for him. Haar: Yes, Levail. You will. Levail: How I dreamed of fighting a proper foe! I am honoured, Sir Haar! Have at you! Haar vs. Sephiran Haar: We never spent much time together when I was in Begnion. But, Sephiran... I think I know you pretty well. Sephiran: I haven't forgotten you, Haar. Shiharam's hotshot young protege. You were both exemplary soldiers. Your defection from the Begnion dracoknights was a huge loss. Haar: Hmmm... Sort of like the huge loss when the senators managed to defeat all those great changes you proposed? Sephiran: ... Haar: I suppose if any of those changes had happened, we wouldn't be here now. Am I wrong? Sephiran: An interesting question... I'm honestly not sure, but that's all I can say about that. Haar: Too bad. For you, and for me. Death Quotes ''Heroes'' :Haar/Heroes Quotes Epilogue Path of Radiance "I'm just glad that it's finally over. Maybe now, I can get some sleep. Yaaawwwnn... Zzzzzzz..." Radiant Dawn *'Black Tempest' (黒疾風 Kuro Shippū) Though unparallelled in strength as a dracoknight, Haar never fought again. Rather, he carried cargo in Talrega. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Haar is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Haar is one of three characters whose support partners all have the same affinity (Thunder), the other two being Makalov and Tauroneo (both Wind). *Haar shares his English Heroes voice actor with Caineghis. Etymology The name "Haar" means mountain in Hebrew. It could also refer to hair in German and Dutch. In Scottish English, it also refers to a coastal fog. In Arabic, "Ḥaar" (حار) can mean hot, spicy, welcoming, sincere, or strenuous depending on context. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters